1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-wheeled vehicle kick stands, and in particular to a folding base for a kick stand.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorcycles comprise an important part of our transportation system, and have been around for over a century. Gottlieb Daimler, a German engineer, is generally credited with inventing and building the first motorcycle in 1885. He mounted a four-stroke piston engine to a wooden bicycle frame. Following a few decades of development, the motorcycle became a reliable, useful vehicle during the early 1900's.
While today's motorcycles do not differ significantly in appearance from the early models, they do incorporate important improvements. Modern motorcycles have stronger frames, more powerful engines and more dependable brakes. Larger, softer seats make riding more comfortable, and hydraulic springs help lessen road shocks.
Bicycles were first introduced during the 1790's by Comte Mede to Sivrac of France, and were referred to as celeriferes. Around 1816 Baron Karl von Drais of Germany invented an improved model incorporating a steering bar connected to the front wheel, and was called a draisine. A Scottish blacksmith, Kirkpatrick Macmillan, added foot pedals to the draisine in 1839. The first U.S. bicycle patent was granted Pierre Lallement, a French carriage maker, in 1866.
During the 1870's a new version of bicycle, called a high wheeler or penny-farthing, was introduced. This high wheeler featured a huge front wheel (as large as 5 feet in diameter) and a small rear wheel, with pedals directly attached to the hub of the large front wheel. Thus every turn of the pedal caused the bicycle to turn once, so the bike traveled a relatively long distance with each pedal turn.
Around 1890 J. K. Starley of England produced the first commercially successful safety bicycle. This bicycle had wheels of the same size, which rendered it safer than the huge front-wheeled high wheeler. The rear wheel was powered by pedals driving a chain on sprockets, as in modern bikes. The safety bicycle also incorporated air-filled rubber tires, a coaster brake and adjustable handle bars.
Thus, by the early 1900's the bicycle closely resembled today's bicycle, even including bicycle gear shifts. At the turn of the century, around 4 million Americans were riding bicycles regularly. With the advent of the automobile, however, interest in bicycles waned. Girls and boys continued to ride bikes to school, run errands, and perform many tasks in less time than in would take to walk. During World War II many people in the United States, Canada and other countries rode bicycles due to shortages of automobiles, gas and tires. After World War II, during the 1950's, a concern for health and physical fitness brought a new interest in bike riding, which continues today. Specialized forms of bikes such as mountain bikes and beach bikes continue to stir interest and to attract participants in these sports.
One refinement which has benefited motorcycles and bicycles is the kick stand. The kick stand allows a two-wheeled vehicle to be parked upright. This is accomplished by swinging the kick stand downwards (one extreme of the kick stand is pivotally attached to the frame of the two-wheeled vehicle), and resting the kick stand on the surface upon which the two-wheeled vehicle is disposed. Thus, when extended, the kick stand provides a third support point (the other two support points being the lowest part of the two wheels) for the two-wheeled vehicle.
There are several advantages associated with maintaining a two-wheeled vehicle upright when not in use. One advantage is the convenience of not having to stoop down and pick up the vehicle every time it is used. In fact, larger motorcycles may be so heavy that they may be difficult or impossible to erect by a single person once they fall over. Many motorcycle systems only work when the bike is upright, such as the carburetor and fuel tank--if a motorcycle is allowed to lie on its side, the fuel may leak out of the gas tank. In addition, if the motorcycle uses a liquid-filled battery, the battery acid may leak out of the battery, to the corrosive detriment of anything it touches. Modern motorcycles are designed to rest on their wheels and kickstands--their turn signal lamps and other accessories may be broken or scratched if the motorcycle is allowed to rest on its side.
Where a two-wheeled vehicle rests on a solid surface such as cement or asphalt, the modern kick stand works quite well. A serious problem emerges, however, where the two-wheeled vehicle stands on sand, dirt, grass, or other non-solid surface. In such case, the lower extreme of the kick stand tends to sink into the soft surface as driven by the weight of the two-wheeled vehicle, and the vehicle may topple over, causing the problems referred to above. Thus, preventing the kick stand from penetrating soft surfaces and consequently causing the two-wheeled vehicle to fall on its side has become a serious challenge.